History of Pilates
Pilates is a system of movement, exercise, health and lifestyle that was originally developed by Joseph and Clara Pilates in the first half of the 20th century. Joseph Hubertus Pilates originally named his method “Contrology” which integrates the disciplines of Eastern philosophies with the rigors of western athleticism to develop and balance the body and mind for perfect health.
Joseph Pilates invented many apparatus to assist the clients in accomplishing their movements with greater ease. He invented The Cadillac, The Universal Reformer, The Wunda Chair, The High Chair, The Ped-a-Pul, The Ladder Barrel, The Spine Corrector, The Toe Corrector, the Foot Corrector, The Magic Circle and many other devices.
Pilates is a widely accepted and popular form of movement to enhance health, performance, flexibility, strength, posture, gait and alignment. These movements or skills comprise what is known as the Pilates Repertoire. Joseph Pilates believed the key to longevity was a free and unencumbered spine. It is practiced worldwide by a variety of people, from the severely injured and pregnant, to elite athletes, dancers and actors. Doctors often recommend the practice of Pilates to recover from and prevent injuries, back pain and other problems.
There are many books written about the Pilates Method which include the following: Return to Life by Joseph Pilates, Movement Perspectives™ and Teaching the Universal Reformer Repertoire by Jennifer Stacey, M S., Pilates by Rael Isacowitz, Pilates for Dummies by Ellie Herman, The Pilates Body by Brooke Siler, A M, Pilates by Jillian Hessel, and Every Body Beautiful by Ron Fletcher. There are many DVDs on Pilates.
History of Exercise in Water
Many people swim and do water aerobics and strength training in pools around the world. People have used numerous forms of flotation devices to aid in their workouts. The kick board is commonly used for training swimmers' legs. It comes in many shapes and sizes. They are held by a swimmer, in front of the swimmer, while the swimmer is prone (or supine) and flutter-kicking the legs, while doing laps in the pool. There are flotation devices like the pull buoy that can be placed between the legs to allow the swimmer to use only the arms when doing laps. Water aerobics classes often use swim noodles, aquatics dumbbells, and tubing. Children use swim noodles and water wings to play safely in the pool. Swimmers use hand paddles and fins to propel themselves through the water more quickly.
History of Pilates Exercise in Water:
Over the last decade, a few people in America, England and Brazil have taught some of the Pilates exercises in the pool using the wall of the pool, swim noodles and single kick boards. Some people claim to teach Pilates in the pool, when in fact the movements they teach are often not Pilates skills.
What is needed to teach Pilates skills is a new form of apparatus that can be used in the water.